Many systems have been developed to automate processes for detecting and/or analyzing analytes in a biological or chemical sample. Many of these systems, however, are inaccurate, prone to analyte sample contamination, and difficult to maintain and use. Many systems include structures for transporting samples to and from processing devices. These systems can quickly become contaminated. As a result, an entire system must be sterilized by, for example, autoclaving after each cycle. Some systems avoid this problem by using disposable cartridges. However, these cartridges are difficult and costly to manufacture. Also, many current systems use peristaltic pumping which, while functional, has several disadvantages. Due to manufacturing tolerances of peristaltic tubing, the peristaltic tubing needs to be batch calibrated in order to achieve the desired volume flow accuracy through the device. In addition, some systems configured for peristaltic tubing require the user to manipulate the tubing, which is a tedious task.